muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sweetums
performer We're currently saying that John Henson has played Sweetums up to the present, but I'm not sure if that's been true for some years. Do we know for sure? —Scott (talk) 04:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it was true through The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (per credits and voice comparison, though it may well have been someone else in the suit part of the time and John Henson just looped). In January, a user added this claim that Marty Robinson played him in Letters to Santa, but he cited no source (I don't have the DVD to check). So at worst, it would be "1996-2005" (since his only appearances outside of live stuff and guest spots since then have been that special and From the Balcony, where Victor Yerrid played him, unless there's some other guest spots that haven't been noted; the Give a Day, Get a Disney Day commercials should be added to the filmography, and who knows who played him for those). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::John Henson last performed Sweetums in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005). Since that time, Sweetums has appeared in Statler & Waldorf: From the Balcony (performed by Victor Yerrid), A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (performed by David Rudman and Marty Robinson) and the Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. campaign (performer unknown). I don't think that's enough to say Henson has retired or been replaced...and please correct me if I'm missing any major appearances here. ::In my opinion From the Balcony shouldn't really count against Henson's record, as so many main characters were recast to Massey and Yerrid in it. And Letters to Santa was rushed into production in New York and, aside from the real top performers, it was mainly an east-cost cast/crew (John may not have been available or they may not have considered it essential for him to get there, especailly given the size of Sweetums' role in the special). And I don't know who has been performing him in the "Give a Day" ads and appearances (could be John, could be someone else). Either way I don't think that's enough for us to say John has given up the role (unless we have some source or quote saying John is no longer planning on doing it). ::But if we did change the box to say "(1996-2005)", I wouldn't really object. As long as we change it back to "1996-present" if we find that he does continue performing him (even if there were some minor appearances here or there that he has missed). -- Brad D. (talk) 05:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I agree with everything that Brad said. -- Danny (talk) 17:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. I was just looking at "present" and thinking it feels like a long time since we've seen John play Sweetums. —Scott (talk) 01:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, The Muppet Mindset has an interview with Matt Vogel, who says he's performed Sweetums a few times, including the "Give a Day, Get a Day" commercials. Somehow I don't expect John Henson to perform Sweetums again anytime soon. I don't think any of the Henson's have been invovled with any Muppet productions since 2008 or 2009 (Brian Henson apparently hasn't performed in anything from Disney since 2005). --Minor muppetz 22:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, it's misleading to say he's still being preformed by John Henson. I'm going to change it to 2005 which is the last confirmed date we have for him. —Scott (talk) 23:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sweetums on the Cher Show :Here's a performer type Question. who performed him on Cher (series) after The Frog Prince? My guess is that it was Richard Hunt's Early Form of the character before The Muppet Show.--Fuzzyface32 1:00, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Sweetums' eyes Paul added this interesting fact to the page: In The Frog Prince, Sweetums' eyes were painted with fluorated paint so they glowed in the dark. After a fire in the studio, Sweetums had to be rebuilt; since then, his eyes have not glowed, as they are covered in regular yellow paint. Unfortunately, he didn't post the source for this backstage info. I've left a note on his talk page asking for the source. If anybody else can identify it, please let us know! -- Danny (talk) 23:33, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :I don't know about his source, but I thought I'd read a Muppet Central post by Jerry Nelson, where Nelson mentioned that the glow-in-the-dark effect was some sort of electrical effect, and during a break this effect was accidently left on, and it burnt out. I don't recall reading anything about the majority of the costume getting caught on fire. I can't remember what this Muppet Central thread was titled, but the thread was initially about differences between The Muppet Show in different countries, and Jerry Nelson eventually posted and started to post some unrelated info. --Minor muppetz 01:32, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :: Heres the post Jerry Nelson made about Sweetums. Henrik 07:16, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :::That's the post I was referring to. However, now that I read it again, I am a bit unclear on some things. Jerry Nelson mentioned that there wasn't time to rewire the eyes, which would suggest that there needed to be something that turned the effect on. He also mentioned that somebody forgot to turn off the lights, but would that mean that the light burnt it out, and not anything inside the head? --Minor muppetz 22:57, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Jim as Sweetums Where does the info about Jim Henson performing Sweetums in the Sandy Duncan episode come from? --Minor muppetz 15:46, 23 January 2006 (UTC) :I don't know whether Jim was in the costume, but when Sweetums has the line "Pitiful sight!" it's Jim's voice. PrawnRR 05:05, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :I was watching and listening closely to this number last night, and I thought it sounded like Sweetums' normal voice. Of course, the line was short and fast. If Jim Henson did indeed perform the voice, then I can't think of any reasons why unless the line was originally meant to be spoken by a different monster and then, after the audio was recorded, decided that sweetums would speak it instead. --Minor muppetz 02:03, 26 January 2006 (UTC)